From Rebel to Olympian
by lda-cullen
Summary: Sasha Belov's life before coaching at The Rock, before being crushed and torn by MJ Martin, before meeting Payson Keeler, and before his status as a legendary Olympian.


**AN: Okay I always wondered what Sasha's life was like before coming to coach at The Rock. We know he had to have been a little bit of a rebel. So I took it upon myself to write down what I think may have happened before being recruited by Steve Tanner. Not only that Sasha is one of my favorite characters...so without further adieu...Sasha's life before he become an Olympian. **

The elite gym was bustling with activity when sixteen year old Sasha Belov pushed through the double doors. His light blue eyes scanned the area for something familiar. His face set into determination as he walked towards the rings hanging from the ceiling. The rings was the most challenging and the most enjoyable for Sasha. The tings are the only apparatus that are 'unstable' and moves freely. It takes astounding strength and concentration to even do the simplest stunt on them. As Sasha moved forward he glanced around looking for a familiar face. His eyes lit up when he saw his new found agent sitting in the observation room by the office. He took a quick moment to admire the beauty his young eyes discovered. He saw shiny raven hair, big green eyes, and soft coco skin. Even though he didn't know her very well, he was determined to change that, as long as it didn't interfere with his training.

At the thought of training, Sasha made his way to the chalk bowl at the side of the mats. Once his hand guards were on and his hands was chalked up he moved towards his specialty. On the rings Sasha felt wild and free; he felt untouchable. He flew through his routine as if it were nothing. He felt confident and proud at finally landing it solidly after months of excruciating practice. Although it didn't seem to reach his coaches expectations or approval. When he raised his eyes to look at his coach, his father, he was only met with a disapproving glare and shake of the head. At seeing his fathers face his shoulder sagged slightly and his heart dropped. He hated to admit it or think it, but he wanted so badly to please his father, to make his father proud of him for once. He sighed and turned towards the observation room and noticed that MJ was watching him with bright eyes. At the thought of MJ just acknowledging him, he felt his heart rate increase slightly. He didn't know why he felt this way, but whatever it was he liked it. A lot. He glanced up and took a chance and smiled at her. She smiled back and sent him a small wave. He winked at her before turning towards the rings again, determined to please his coach...his father if it was the last thing he did.

Once Sasha finished practice, he passed by the observation room in hopes to see MJ. It turns out that luck was on his side. He paused by the door and smiled when she turned and walked towards him.

"You looked good out there." Her eyes shone bright and held an air of mystery in them.

Sasha smiled slightly and shrugged. "Thanks. Try telling that to my dad."

His heart rate picked up as MJ placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Hey...your a great athlete. You've got great potential. If I didn't think you had it in you to be an Olympian I wouldn't be here."

"Thanks MJ. It really means a lot to hear you say that." Sasha was struck almost speechless by her words of encouragement. It was the first time someone actually told him he had potential. Yea they told him it was good, but never Olympic material. He smiled at her and waved before heading into the locker room.

After his shower he stepped out of the locker room and scanned the immediate area for MJ. He was disappointed when he couldn't find her in the gym. Even if he did see her he wouldn't have been able to talk to her because of his father's eagle eye. He sighed before heading out into the parking lot to go home. He knew that his days, for the next two years at least, were going to be spent in the gym and no where else until he got his medals from the 2000 Olympics. As he saw his father exit the gym, he realized that he would do anything, including being coached by the man he hated to call father, to get to the Olympics. The only happy thought that Sasha could think of was that if MJ was there with him helping him and representing him, he could get through the next two years.


End file.
